Finding Refuge
by arcanusthewolf
Summary: In a world were all is lost Alera Wintershade is trying to find a place she can belong. Also a place where she can get away from her abusive father. This time around her mom helps her find a sanctuary, but this is only the beggining of her adventures. In the sanctuary she meets friends with extrodinary powers. Welcome to the world of the X-men.
1. Intro

This war is pointless it will go on forever and no one will make a dent in either side I dont see why they dont just give up and become friends and except each other. My hopes are too high I need to stop dreaming.


	2. Chapter 1

"Ahhh..." I scream sitting upright in bed. The nightmare I just had was way too vivid for me. I could still see the burning eyes of death! Getting out of bed I went over to my mirror which was on the other side of my room. Looking at my reflection staring back at me, I check to see if I'm still alive. I've heard that seeing death in your dreams could mean you were going to die. I try not to listen to those rumors but they've been haunting me lately.

I open my dresser drawer and rummage through it a bit finding my khaki pants and a pair of white socks. I hold those in my left hand and walk over to my closet, I don't even have to look because my purple shirt is right there in front. Grabbing the shirt I walk over to my bed and set the clothes there. Taking off my pajama's, I set them next to my clothes and grab the t-shirt and pants and slip them on. Then I slip on my socks, after I walk over to the mirror and look at my reflection. I look really good in this outfit, I grab my brush that is on the dresser bellow my mirror and bring the brush up to my snow white hair and comb through it.

I put the brush back down after I am done brushing my hair. Looking into the mirror once more I look at my violet eyes staring back at me. I have a very sleek body, but strong shoulders and strong legs and arms. Turning away from the mirror a tear slips down my face, I wipe it away and walk over towards my door and open it. Walking out into the hallway I shudder, I have a deep fear of my father because he is overly abusive and beats me and my mom.

We haven't been able to escape him for years, and I want to make that change. Turning left I go down the stairs that are a couple steps from my door. We live in kind of small two story house, I know that makes us sound like we have a great life but we don't! Getting to the bottom of the stairs I look at the pictures on the wall next to me on my right. The frames I was looking at have pictures of the good old days, when my dad was nice and cared about us. I remember when he used to smile and make jokes about how his buddies were so dumb not to trust him with working on their cars. Back then my dad was a car mechanic, I also remember when he asked me to come out and help him fix a mustang that someone no longer wanted and gave to my dad. The man that gave the mustang to my dad gave it to him because of how many times my dad had saved him from his car blowing up or breaking down. My dad used to be such a great guy, now he doesn't care about any of that all he cares about is aniallating the mutants. He did join that God awful group of protestors that are against the mutants. They changed him and I don't think the old dad is in there anymore. I feel so bad for the mutants they should be treated just like us there still people it's not like they just turned into aliens or anything. I hate how people have been treating them I just wish there was something I could do to help them.

Looking away from the pictures I walk straight into the kitchen. My stomach growls at me and I know what that means, breakfast time! I walk over to the fridge which is on the right of me; I open it to find a plate of breakfast my mom had made for me earlier today probably while I was sleeping. She has already left for work she's a chief at a famous restaurant in town called the Amber Kitchen. I think it's a very unique name for a restaurant. Grabbing the plate I take it over to the dining room, which has a sun roof and a four person booth. The food on the plate doesn't need to be warmed up its eggs, sausage, and pancakes. There's some syrup on the table that my mom left there for me.

I knew I couldn't sit here long and eat because my dad would be waking up in an hour or so. He would more than likely start yelling at me and try to beat me because he isn't getting any breakfast. I engulf my breakfast after I put syrup on my pancakes. The breakfast was so delicious and the perfect balance of greasy and sweet. I get up from the booth and walk over to the sink which is right next to the fridge and put my dishes in there. I walk back to the table and grab the syrup, over above the sink is a pair of cupboards; I put the syrup in the cupboard next to the one above the sink. Walking out of the kitchen I'm stuffed and happy.

I get upstairs and find myself right in front of my dad. I jump a little bit, he scared me and then He starts yelling at me "If you ever become a mutant I'm going to kill you and your whore of a mother!" All my happiness fades away and my face turns red from anger, I hate my dad. I wish someone would just kill him. I move out of his way and he goes hostile on me, His hand jets out reaching for my neck, pushing me against the wall he shoves me up the wall, I choke from his strong grip on my neck. He smells of beer and his eyes are full of rage. I struggle to get out of his grip, my dad was going berserk. I kicked with all my might. Then when I thought all was lost I heard the door open and two pairs of footsteps come into the house; my dad's rage blurs his sense of when to stop. I try to scream but his hand is pushed against my airway. I could see my dad struggling against his own will to keep choking me, then he just stops and let's go. I drop and hit the ground rather hard. My dad turns slowly toward his room he walks over and goes into the darkness of his room I watch in disgust as he closes the door.

I hear a pair of footsteps run up the stairs and that's when I saw him Xavier. I try to keep conscious but my mind draws a blank and I blacked out from the stress of not being able to breathe. Waking up I look around I'm in a bed and not at my house. The room looks strange to me it's all dect out and full of beautiful old furniture. My mom walks in and smiles at me. "Where are we?" I ask her confused.

"I have something I must explain to you, it's going to be a little hard, but I never actually worked at a restaurant. I worked and still work here as a professor. well more like a professor in training Xaviers trying to get this into a proper school!" She replied still smiling. She smiles all the time even in the midst of my dad and he's an absolute jerk. I don't see how she can be so happy all the time.

"Where's here and why did you lie to me?" I ask anger building up inside me I was a bit angry that she lied to me but the smile on her lips just made it worse.

"I lied to you to protect you; if your dad knew I was a mutant he would have already tried to kill us! Xavier helped you get out of there, were now at his house. He's trying to form a place where mutants can be themselves. Safe from those who call themselves humans!" My mom replied she looks a little worried like I wouldn't accept what she was saying.

I got up and went over to the window in the room that overlooks the vast yard. Wow I thought to myself Xavier must be rich. I saw six other mutants practicing using their powers in the field. They looked happy and peaceful. "So where's Xavier?" I ask a little too excited about meeting him.

"He's downstairs he's been asking me when you'd wake up, he was afraid you where dead." My mom replied concerned.

"Well, I'm not." I replied walking over to the door I went out into the hallway and found the stairs right next to my room, we walked through a long hallway and reached the kitchen. Xavier was sitting at the table in his kitchen; across from him was a girl with blond hair, blue eyes and a sleek form. They were talking about something probably none of my concern. I waited standing there taking in the view of his kitchen. I got bored within 2 minutes of looking around.

I started to walk out of the room when I heard a voice in my head "I know your there you don't have to leave were done talking, so you can come in and take a seat." It was Xavier alright he's the only mutant I semi know that can talk to you with telepathy.

I walk in and take a seat right across from him. He's kind of cute but I'm only sixteen so this type of relationship probably wouldn't work. It looks like he already has a girl. "So why am I here, I don't have powers like you guys." I said unhappily.

"You are here because you do have powers I can see them inside you. The only reason you don't think you have powers is because they are laying dormant right now. You are sort of a late bloomer." Xavier explained with a smile. It looked like he wasn't trying to be rude about it. "How about we take a walk around, I'll show you the house, what's mine is yours." He stood up and waited for me; I got up and pushed in the chair. Walking up next to him we started out of the kitchen, it was such a nice house. He must have been a lucky kid. We made it half way down the hallway when we ran into a tall man with sleek hair and an upright posture. "Hey Erik" Xavier said with a smile. " Just showing our guest around." Erik smiled politly and made his way around us, I moved out of his way while he walked by me. I stayed quite so I wouldn't make anyone mad, looking around as we walked he showed me many of the rooms in the house. He took me to the living room which was a large very nice room, with a couple couches and chairs here and there. The very last place he decided to show me was the vast yard he had around the exterior of the house.


	3. Chapter 2

The yard was like a sea of green lush grass and giant trees plump with ripe fruit. Glaring down at us was the sun and his warmth wrapping around us like arms. The best part was the small breeze that blew past. You could see it mess with some of the other kids hair while they played around and laughed in a joking, friendly type of matter. I couldn't help but smile this place was so perfect. Kind of like one of those get away vacations where everyone is so happy and relaxed letting there worries just drift away.

"Xavier is this really going to be a school?" I asked it was one of the questions I just couldn't get off my mind. Xavier turned to me and gave a warm smile. "Yes, that's what I want it to be so we are starting small, but we are going to work are ways up until this is a school that every mutant will know about and be able to feel at home and not so alone in the world." His eyes smiled at the kids as he watched them play and enjoy themselves. Xavier was such a smart guy he already knew what he wanted to do with his life.

We talked a while longer about his thoughts on the war. The sun began its journey down the sky when we had finally decided to go in. Deciding as a whole we made a chicken dinner with a fruit of our choice and a lush green juicy salad. The conversations we had at the dinner table varied from our day, to what we wanted to do with our life. We all dispersed from the table after we were done. I headed up to my room that I am going to stay in which wasn't the same room I had woken up in after blacking out. It was a room up the second flight of stairs at the beginning of that long stretch of hallway, my room was on the right side. It was a beautiful room filled with books and had a comfy bed and an amazing window seat. I almost couldn't believe Xavier was going to let me stay in this gorgeous room.

My mom decided to come in at that moment and check on me. "What do you think of Xavier's house, can you imagine this being a school and a well known one at that?" My mother stated. The question did puzzle me this would be one amazing school especially with Xavier teaching some of the classes. But how would Xavier be able to make it well known there's so many people that want to wipe our species off the face of the earth. I just hope this idea works.  
"Good night I'll talk to you tomorrow, you look tired!" My mom said with a smile. She always was the one to say good night to me before I went to bed. I think it was maybe to ward off evil while I slept which worked 90 percent of the time or maybe it was just to reassure me that she was there for me. Either way I like it when she does that it makes me feel better. I watched the ceiling for a couple of minutes and then dozed off.

Morning came a lot faster than I had anticipated. But it was welcoming, everyone was cheery when I got downstairs to the kitchen. They were all sitting at a table, I went over and joined them their was eggs, bacon, pancakes, and fruit. The food looked so delicious And the smell that radiated off of it was so good I could already taste it. Xavier smiled at me which in a way was a sign that I could dig in with the rest of the people. We all ate a hearty meal and made small talk at the table. This was going to be a great day! After breakfast I went outside with the other kids to practice. I didn't have my powers yet but I wasn't just going to give up on finding them.

Outside on the vast yard I sat concentrating very hard on my inner self trying to find the power that was laying dormant somewhere. I had to find it this was my only thought, I kept trying, all that came to me where images. The only problem was that they were images of death. After many failed attempts I went inside with the other kids. Lunch was delicious we had BLT's I downed mine with some apple juice.

Xavier told me that since I wasn't having luck finding my powers yet that I could train with some weapons. I found a liking for swords, bow and arrows, and some array of ninja weapons. I trained with them for hours it was great to get a hang of something less complicated then trying to find a power buried deep inside me. I was relieved to be able to go in after a hard workout of mastering some of the weapons. Dinner was chicken Alfredo which I found appetizing, I scarfed it down with each bite it just tasted better than the last. I got a hand it to ya Xavier is one really good cook or its mystique but either way the food is just really good. I head off to bed after I'm done eating, my mom also decides to stop by to tell me good night. She gave me a wonderful I know you can do it smile. I am beginning to love it here and the greatest part is that there is no abusive father to ruin my day! I go to bed happy.


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning my mom came in with a smile. That raised a bit of suspicion. What is my mother so happy about and why did she just barge into my room? I look at her a little sceptical. "Honey would you throw on some cloths and come down!" She said, the tone in her voice, I've heard it before! Oh now I remember she only uses that tone when she's trying to keep something hidden that she really just wants to blurt out.

"What are you trying to hide from me?" I ask quizzically. She smiles but doesn't say a word, she's always been really good at not giving in even under the pressure of things. Sometimes that bothers me because when its bad news I can never tell. But today it doesn't seem like bad news because she was smiling.  
I go over to my closet and throw on my cloths I may as well go down the stairs and see what my mom was so excited about.

I tentatively go down stairs it was so deathly silent that i could hear my own footsteps as I approach the bottom of the stairs. The living room is pitch black if you tried really hard you could maybe see a pair of eyes.

I cautiously approach the living room if something jumps at me my heart may give out. It's already about to explode right now! There's a bright flash as the lights turn on and the thundering voices of people shouting HAPPY BIRTHDAY! My heart feels like it just exploded as I nearly jump out of my skin.  
There's some giggling that belongs to people in the small crowd of 9 people. Xavier walks out of the middle of the crowd and a grin splits across his face. "I hope you like it!" he says to me.

I'm standing there like an idiot still trying to recover from shock. I finally snap out of it and smile "Thank you guys, I haven't had a party like this since I was 4 years old!" I stammered out I still couldn't believe that they did this for me I can't even think of words to describe how awesome this was.

Xavier had left the room while I was in shock and was now returning with a 24 pack of mountain dew one of my favorite flavor of soda's. In the middle of the living room there is a long coffee table that I had failed to recognize before. Xavier walked over and set the pop down on the coffee table and mystique was bringing out some pizza's.

I still couldn't believe they where doing something like this for me. For the next hour we sat and ate, talked about fun things we used to do as little kids and laughed a lot. This was one of the best parties I had ever had in my entire life and my mom from the looks of her face knew I was enjoying it.

The party had lasted for 2 hours and then we decided to practice our powers. Even though I didn't have any I was watching the other kids use their powers.  
Most of the time I hung out with Havok and mystique. I was mainly trying to help them get over the fear of what people would think of their powers.  
Havok through most of that time was being very stubborn and hot headed. "You shouldn't think of yourself as dangerous all the time. Once you except your powers as who you are then they will become easier for you to use!" I said with a smile. Havok isn't really a bad guy he just doesn't really know how to hold his tongue.

He smirked at me "How would you know? You don't have any powers!" He questioned.  
That hurt a bit but i just ignored it. "Just try excepting your powers as who you are and shoot at that goal I put up." I said encouragingly.  
He rolled his eyes but surprisingly he listened to me and dug deep into himself trying to except who he was. When he opened his eyes he shoot his power at the target and hit only the target.

"See, what did I tell you it works better when you start excepting who you are. You have a very incredible power and it shouldn't be something holding you back, it should be something moving you forward." He gave me a weak smile and I let him know that I was going to hang out with Mystique for a while. I was walking towards were she had told me she wanted to meet and talk.

I had past by Xavier and my mom they where talking about something, they saw me and waved and I gave them a reassuring smile.  
Getting to the mansion I walked straight towards were Mystique had told me she would be hanging out and sure enough there she was but with another person. To the looks of it, a boy was with her and I know exactly who that is Hank.

I think of turning back when I hear them talking about changing their appearance, this is very sad to hear both of them are beautiful people and they shouldn't want to change that about themselves. I turn and decide to leave them when hank spots me. "You wanna come and join us we don't mind talking to you, Mystique told me you where coming." He said with a smile of approval and recognition. I came over and sat with them I was afraid to confess what I had just heard but I really didn't want them feeling like that about themselves.

"I had overheard some of you conversation and I don't think you should be trying to change who you are. You are both beautiful people and I think excepting who you truly are is the best way to feel at home in this world. It really does sadden me to hear you guys saying such negative things about yourself. Mystique I would give anything to have powers like you. There would be so many possibilities for you to use your powers. You could be a spy and no one would know who you were. Hank you could do just about anything with your feet or should I say hands. I hate human feet so yours are pretty cool feet. You guys have so many things to look forward to!" I replied with a big smile "Please just think about it" I got up and left them there was nothing else I wanted or needed to say.

when I got out into the living room my stomach growled was it really already dinner time. I watched as everyone else arrived this was going to be one very interesting dinner!


End file.
